


Honey Moon

by fightableomo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Nonsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is taken on Yuuri and Victor's Honeymoon. Due to poor communication skills, he's left in uncertain situations.





	Honey Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike the YOI fandom, but i still like the character I might write a second chapter though.

Currently, Yurio Plisetsky was in one of the worst positions in his life. Sandwiched between two men in their gross honeymoon phase, in a stupid cable car ride, and desperate to piss.

If this were a movie, there would probably be a record scratch as the screen froze and he would be narrating, “Hi, my name is Yuri Plisetsky, not that it’s any of your damn business. I bet you’re wondering how I got myself into this situation, which is also none of your damn business.”

And then he’d tell the tale of how Yuuri and Victor took pity on him and decided to pull him away from his training to go with them on a trip. So here he was, in some foreign land, about to go on a cable car ride with full bladder.

Of course, before the never ending line that he was now in, there was a short hike, on which he drank nearly three water bottles. There was a single restroom on the way up, but h didn’t bother to use it like Victor and Yuuri did. No, it was supposed to be a short hike and a short ride, he wouldn’t need it, right?

Well, He thought so. But that assumption was how he ended up in a cable car, squirming slightly needing to piss. With a frown, he looked to Victor, “When is this ride going to be over?” Of course he spoke Russians just so none of the foreigners, and that included yuuri, couldn’t understand.

“Probably soon, why do you ask? Are you not having fun?” He frowned, making Yuri squirm even more, though this time under the weight of Victor’s disapproval.

“It’s fine. I’m just not feeling well…” That was close enough to the truth.

Victors frown only deepened and he turned to Yuuri who was busy taking pictures from the window. He switched to english as he talked, “Yuuri, Yurios feeling sick.”

Yuuri turned to face the small blond, probably frowning as well underneath his face mask. “Really? Motion sickness or do you think heat exhaustion.” He out the back of his hand on his forehead, “It was rather warm out and wearing a jacket doesn’t help, even if it’s fashionable. Do you want some water.”

The very suggestion of water made his bladder throb. He pulled away, “No. Don’t crowd me.”

Yuuri just sighed, “Okay. Just tell me if you need anything.” He looped his arm around Victor and pulled him to the window to look at the scenery, effectively leaving Yuri alone to squirm with desperation.

He stood by himself, looking out the small window near him just to keep his mind off how badly he needed to piss.

That didn’t work. Outside below them was a waterfall. Just the sight of it made him start to leak. He did manage to stem the flow and avoid putting his hand in his crotch, though now he couldn’t stop the constant moving.

With a sigh, he put away his pride and moved to where Yuuri and Victor were. He tugged Victors sleeve, his hips constantly wiggling now, “Victor. I need to piss.” Again, he spoke in Russian, hoping Yuuri still hadn’t learned enough Russian to understand.

Victor turned to him, “Oh? Do you think you can hold it?”

A light blush took over his face, “Maybe not.” He had already leaked, and the damp fabric of his boxers pressing up against him served as a constant reminder of that.

“Oh.” He turned to Yuuri, this time speaking in English, “Hey, Yuuri, do you have–”

He cut off by a red faced Yurio tugging on his sleeve again, this time much harsher. “Don’t! I don’t want the pig to know, or any of these dumb Americans!”

Yuuri looked over, “Don’t want me to know what?” He replied in broken Russian.

Of course, that just warranted a middle finger Yurio. “Fuck off, pig.”

Victor rolled his eyes, “He needs to pee, do you have an empty bottle?” Of course, he spoke in English just to make sure there were little to no misunderstandings.

“He can’t pee in a bottle! We’re in public.” He shifted his attention back to Yurio, who now was scarlet and felt the judgement of the twenty people in the car with him. “You’re just going to have to hold it.”

That only got him another rude gesture as he slinked back to the corner. If they weren’t going to be any help, he’d keep to himself.

In the corner, he kept squirming with his hands to his sides as his legs crossed and uncrossed.

He was doing fine until a slight bump on the cable not only scared him, but caused him to leak. With a gasp, he threw his hands to his crotch, praying that no one was watching.

It was too late to stop it. In hindsight, it was all inevitable. The piss didn’t stop flowing from him, it just got absorbed by his jeans, then started to stream down his legs and gush through his fingers.

Ashamed, he tilted his head down to hid his tears eyes and red complexion.

Someone tapped Victor’s shoulder, “Excuse me, that’s your son over there, right?”

He looked over to where they were pointing to see Yurio standing in the corner, a puddle surrounding him.

He walked over to him after thanking the stranger. “Yurio, are you okay?” It was clear he wasn’t, but he asked anyway.

Yurio shook a little bit but didn’t look up at him, “This is all your fault. I never wanted to come here and now look what happened.” His voice managed to sound angry, though it trembled slightly, showing that he was on the verge of tears.

Victor pulled him into a hug, “You’re going to be fine. We’ll get back to the hotel soon and you can clean up.”

Tentatively, he moved his hands to hug Victor back, a thought in the back of his head telling him that he still had pee on his hands and victor wouldn’t be happy about getting his shirt dirty. “I want to go home.”

He pat his back, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more yuri p omo. Itheres not a lot because people think its sexualizing him. but nothing i write is that sexual.


End file.
